Uma História de Amor
by Midori Miura
Summary: Syaoran parte para Hong Kong após declarar seu amor por Sakura sem ao menos ouvir a resposta. Anos mais tarde, Sakura relembra desta história ao encontrar um diário de quando era pequena. Fic baseada num fato da minha vida.


Oi gente! Esta é a primeira fic que faço baseada numa história real, algo que aconteceu comigo (não exatamente desse jeito, resolvi melhorar um pouquinho, hehe)... Não riam, por favor! Tá, o título tá horrível, a história também, mas eu precisava desabafar isso! Boa leitura! '

Obs.:

(...) alguma informação ou comentário besta;

... alguma ação do personagem;

"..." pensamento do personagem;

... significado das palavras em japonês caso o leitor ñ as conheça.

História de Amor

Primeiro Capítulo – Lembranças... ---

Sakura-chan: - Okaachan mãe! Olha a Jun me enchendo a paciência de novo! (nessa fic a Sakura é a mais velha, ñ tem o Touya, mas tem o irmãozinho mais novo dela, o Shaoran, o resto vcs ficam sabendo depois).

Jun-chan: - É mentira! Ela tá brava só pq ela ñ sabe me responder pq os elefantes não são cor de rosa e não têm asas!

Shaoran-kun: - Okaachan! Manda elas calar a boca pq eu quero jogar vídeo-game!

Okaasan: Shaoran, ñ é manda elas calar a boca, é peça a elas para ficarem quietas, mas vá lá em cima e peça a elas pra falarem baixo, tá? --'

Sakura-chan e Jun-chan: - Okaachan!

Shaoran-kun: - Tá! Vocês duas cala a boca!

Okaasan: "Ai, meu Deus!" --'

Sakura-chan e Jun-chan: - Fica quieto vc Shaoran!

Shaoran-kun: - Okaachan!

Okaasan: - Sakura-chan, Jun-chan, parem de brigar! Jun-chan, pare de irritar sua irmã!

Sakura: - Viu? Agora me deixa terminar de arrumar meu armário... Ué...Onde vc tá?

Jun: - Aqui! - Jun está pendurada de ponta cabeça no armário

Sakura: - Sai daí!

Jun: - Tá!

Sakura: ...

Duas horas depois... ---

Sakura: - AI MEUS DEUS! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que os peixes não falam!

Jun: - Por quê?

Sakura: - Porque é IM-POS-SÍ-VEL!

Shaoran: - E depois eu é que sô chato...

Sakura: - Vc é chato, sim! O quê vc ta fazendo na minha cama!

Shaoran: - Esperando vc explodir!

Sakura: - Grrrrrrr...

Jun: - Háháháháhá...

Shaoran: - O quê é aquilo ali?

Sakura: - Aquilo o quê?

Shaoran: - Aquilo!

Sakura: - Ñ sei, ñ tem nada ali... "Droga, tenho q esconder melhor as coisas!"

Shaoran: - Tem sim, ó! Shaoran pega o diário no fundo do guarda roupa

Sakura: "De onde saiu isso? Eu achei q ele tava apontando pra minha lata de doces..."

Shaoran: - Háháháháhá... A Sakura escreve diário!

Jun: - Háháháháhá... "Ainda bem que ele ñ abriu meu guarda-roupa, tá cheio deles..."

Shaoran: - Que coisa velha!

Sakura: "É o meu diário de quando eu tinha seis anos! Droga, ele ñ pode ver o q tá escrito!"

FLASHBACK ---

Sakura: - Droga de diário, só me traz lembranças ruins! Quero que ele suma! Sakura joga o diário sem ver q ele caiu dentro da caixa de fotos, a qual logo depois foi guardada no fundo do armário.

FIM DO FLASHBACK ---

Shaoran: - Ah... E eu que achava que era uma lata de doces... "Eu sei que tem uma por aqui... Eu vi a Sakura trazer ontem..."

Sakura: "Como ele foi parar ali?"

Jun: - Cansei! Vou ver se tem alguma coisa na tv...

Shaoran: - É! Cansei de irritar a Sakura hoje! (Quem me dera um irmão que se cansasse de me irritar tão rápido assim!)

Sakura expulsa os irmãos antes que comecem de novo e tranca a porta: "Bom, já terminei de arrumar o guarda-roupa, o que eu faço agora?" Sakura olha pro diário " Hummmm... Olhar ñ vai fazer mal nenhum, já que eu mesma que escrevi..."

Tomoeda, 11 de Março de 1996

Querido Diário, Hoje na escola foi tudo a mesma coisa, a professora fez a gente escrever um monte de letras, um monte de números, etc... Fui hoje à casa da Tomoyo-chan! A gente brincou com o coelho dela e brincou de boneca também! Ih, eu tenho dever de casa... depois eu escrevo, ta? Beijinhos!

Sakura: "Será que eu só escrevi coisas assim? Que absurdo! Acho que vou pular algumas págs."

Tomoeda, 31 de Março de 1996.

Querido Diário, Meu irmãozinho nasceu hoje! O nome dele é Shaoran, fui eu quem escolheu esse nome... Vc sabe porque...

Sakura: " Eu me lembro porquê escolhi esse nome... foi em homenagem ao Shaoran Li!... meu melhor amigo... ele voltou para Hong Kong em 2000, logo depois do seu aniversário...

Há quanto tempo... Faz quatro anos... Ele me pediu em namoro e nem tive coragem de responder..."

Tomoeda,15 dejunho de 1996.

Querido diário, hoje eu faço6 anos! ÊÊÊÊÊ! Parabéns para mim! ...

Sakura: "Eu me lembro desse dia... A Tomoyo me deu uma caneta linda pra escrever meu diário... e pensar que agora ela passa por mim na escola e nem me diz um simples oi... Eu me lembro também da primeira vez que brigamos... nós estávamos na 2ª série? É... acho q sim... foi por culpa da Chiharu... ela mandou a Tomoyo ñ falar mais comigo se quisesse andar com ela... eu já ñ ligo mais, mas eu chorei tanto... nós fizemos as pazes dois dias depois, mas ñ entendo como ela conseguiu ser tão insensível... ela nem ligava se eu tava triste... bem feito, hoje, por causa da má influência das pessoas com quem ele andou, hoje ela é uma das piores pessoas que já conheci e uma péssima aluna.."

Okaasan: - Sakura! Vem almoçar!

Shaoran: - É, vem logo que eu tô com fome, monstrenga chata!

Sakura: "Se eu pego ele..."

TRIM... TRIM...TRIM...

Sakura: - Eu atendo! Alô?

Yume: - Oi! Tudo bem?

Sakura: - Oi, Yume-chan! Tudo bem, e vc?

Yume: - Tudo!

Sakura: "Eu me lembro do dia em que conheci a Yume-chan! Eu estava na segunda série quando ela entrou na escola. Naquela época, a Tomoyo-chan já não falava direito comigo... Naquele ano eu encontrei algumas das minhas melhores amigas, a Yume-chan, a Sumire-chan, a Yuki-chan..."

Yume: - Alô? Vc ainda tá aí? Ai!

Sakura: Hã? Alô? Vc tá bem Yume-chan?

Yume: - Ai, tô... eu caí da cadeira... Pq vc não respondia?

Sakura:- Me distraí um pouquinho... ‾8'8‾

Yume: ¬¬'

Sakura: - Por quê vc me ligou? Aconteceu algo?

Yume: - Ah, é mesmo! Reunião de emergência na minha casa às duas em ponto!

Sakura: - Pode deixar! (Bom, acho q ela sabe que pontualidade não é o meu forte...)

Yume: - Não se preocupe, sei que pontualidade não é o seu forte!

Sakura: "Einstein..."

Yume: - Por isso a Yuki vai passar aí daqui a pouco para te chamar!

Sakura: --'

Yume: - Tchau!

Sakura: - Ei, espera aí...

Tu-tu-tu-tu...

Sakura: - Ai...

Enquanto isso, na casa da Yume... ---

Yume: Então estamos combinados. Aqui em casa às duas horas, ne Shaoran?

Shaoran: Tá bom. Mas porquê vc quer tanto q eu vá aí?

Yume desliga o telefone na cara de Shaoran.

Shaoran – Humpft... Mal educada...

Fim do Primeiro capítulo ---

Primeiro capítulo terminado! Hehe... Isso aqui está parado há uns dois anos, mas tudo bem, hehe... Eu ia mudar agora os nomes dos personagens para os de Inuyasha, mas percebi que estes que coloquei têm mais a ver com o que vai acontecer.

Ah, se ainda não falei, esta história foi baseada num fato real, algo que aconteceu comigo na terceira série, e depois percebi que tinha a ver com CCS também, pq o Shaoran se declara e vai embora sem ouvir a resposta, mas a Sakura acaba falando o que sente. No meu caso, aconteceu isso também, mas eu não me declarei de volta até agora. Também tive uma melhor amiga, mas ela hoje nem fala mais comigo direito. A vida dá voltas, o que eu posso fazer?

Esta fic está um pouquinho diferente da história real, pq achei que ia ficar melhor assim. A parte do irmão da Sakura receber o nome do Shaoran aconteceu de verdade, mas isso fica para depois. Kissu minna! Sayonara!


End file.
